inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Inheritance Suspected Outcomes/Archive 3
Does the egg have to hatch? Does the egg really have to hatch? It's just as possible the Varden have the egg at the end and are keeping it to see who it will hatch for. --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 15:58, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I suppose one could say that, but too bad CP has confirmed that the 4th book would have a green dragon on the cover. That would be kind of silly to have a green dragon on the cover but for a green dragon never to hatch... Swisherboy19 (Talk) 13:39, 13 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 cp just confirmed that there will be a green dragon on the book he never said that the egg would be green,it would be highly unlikly but still thers a chance about almost 1% Other possible outcomes King Galbatorix might be dead already. We have never had a description af Galbatorix's voice, besides twhen he talked through Murtagh. One of Forsworn might have hid the death of Galbatorix's death to hide any weaknesses and to keep the fear of the mad king alive. This would explain why Galbatorix rarely ever leaves his castle to fight the varden, even though he could "...destroy us (the varden) if he ever decide to leave his throne." I believe that it is also possible that Angela is one of the old riders, one who survived the fall but either lost or hides her dragon. I also agree with the theory that she could be one of the gray folk, but it's highly unlikely that she is Selena. It's possible that Arya will die, I think. Maybe the man screaming on the shore in Eragon's dream is Eragon himself, and he's watching his beloved dragon, Arya, and some other people he lost 'going to the void' or something. Maybe that's a little far- fetched, though. About the green rider, Arya is one of the few remaining possibilities, as Roran has his family to think about and Nasuada might be a candidate to rule the empire, not to be a rider. Elva is much too young. That's my take on it. The Spine!! Well, IMO the thing that poached 1/2 of the kings army in the spine... is Bid'Daum. Its never stated that he did die, and i suspect Eragon was allowed to travel thought the spine unharmed because of his namesake, Bid'Daum's rider, and perhaps because Bid'Daum/Eragon I knew that Eragon II would be a rider. Mister Evis 22:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) it is highly unlikley but i still like the idea imagine what galbotorix will look like when he sees bid'daum lmao Arya already rider/ Greeni already hatched There is reason to beleive Arya is already a dragon rider, and that dragon just MAY be greeni. In the chapter of Eragon (book): A Path Revealed when Eragon touches Arya's mind, and he is given the path, it is shown as a sickening lurch ABOVE the mountains. Im not sre as i did not read this part strenuously but in Eldest, Eragon steps on a green egg fragment at the Stone of Broken Eggs. Mister Evis 22:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) not possible coz eragon would have noticed the shinig palm on aryas hand when he was tending to arya's injuries Actually, it is. Remember how Brom hid his Shining palm until he died. The only way to get it off was to wash his palm off with wine. Arya might have done the same thing this is true... but why the stone of broken eggs?? wouldnt the elves have put it somewhere more protected (not that anywhere in du weldenvarden isnt protected, but u no what i mean) and also why would arya hide her dragon from eragon?? she would be able to help everyone better if they knew.. anyways thx 4 reeding Elf magic 08:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Arya as a Rider already Arya simply cannot be a Rider already. What of the Gedwey Insignia?? When he was healing her after rescuing her from Durza, he would have noticed, there has been no mention of her wandering of mysteriously, Saphira would sense it, and there is no reason for her to hide it. If she was a Rider already, she would be far more experienced than Eragon, and therefore she would participate in battle AS A RIDER. Not as an elf. What if Saphira had sensed it? In book 1, Arya tells something to Saphira in the ancient language, which Eragon did not understand. Also, as we learned in Brisingr, Saphira can easily hide things in her mind from Eragon, which she did with Oromis's question about why he should fight. So what if Arya told Saphira that she was a rider? / just wan to add, it translates what arya said to sapphira in the back of the book Swordsquirrel 21:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC)/ I like the idea of greenie already hatched to arya and she hides it.This is supported by the fact that aryas eye colour and magic is green, eragon also stumbles on a shard of green dragon egg and also in book3 when saphira talks to arya eragon notes that she talks to her with a tone that she only used for him. this is my favourite theory which explains alot of things. Another theory is that when eragon kills galby shrukian wants another rider (although this is unlikly with the experience from galby) the rider which is most likely is nasuada. Firstly because of her skin colour (black shrukian is a black dragon) This woulld also fit if mutagh lives because of nasuadas affection for murtagh who is also a rider. Eragon killing Galbatorix My main point that I wanted to make though, was that in Eragon, near the start, when the fight between Galbatorix and Vrael is being described, it is said that he killed Vrael with a blazing sword. With teh revalation that Brisingr now blazes with blue fire, I'd say that it would make sense for Eragon to kill Galby with his blazing sword, and take the place of Vrael as leader of the Riders. It seems to mirror well, and makes sense to me. :-) Argetlam92 14:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) its a good idea and i think that eragon will kill galbatorix but with difficulty and that roran will try and kill muthag but won't need to coz he will be free of galbotorix's oaths and flee alaglasia and roam the skys and eragon will then elect a new king and travel whole of alaglasiaand studylike the elves and mabey go to the hadrac desert and will come and anyone he can when there is trouble in alaglasia he will watch over the dragon riders to make sure nothing like galbatorix happens again. Selena... ive really started to believe that selena isnt dead. I believe it is possible, as someone mentioned earlier, that selena is the green dragon rider and that at some point her and greeni fled to the spine. after all those years of her being so close to galbatorix, its entirely possible the green dragon hatched for her... I don't think it is that likely that she is the rider, but I do believe it is likely she is still alive and will appear in book 4. in a q&a with CP someone asked if Selena would be in Book 4, to which CP replied "no comment". It would also account for balance. In the first book, Eragon's father helped Eragon. It would only be fitting for his mother to help him in the last book. A whole theme in the inheritance series has been Eragon searching for clues about his family. In the first book, he learns little, but unkowingly meets a parent. In the middle two books, he learns alot, but meets nobody. In the last book, he could meet Selena and his whole past would be revealed and all would make sense to him. Idk, I think it's a cool thougt, and may yet be plausible. Any thoughts? it is a good idea but galbatorix still have the egg as murthag sai that the dragon inside was a male and he could only do that by reading the dragons thought I hope that Aarya gets her own dragon and that Saphira mates with the green dragon and that Aarya and Eragon will fall in love. I think that this is highly possible and I cant wait for the 4th book. Possible Rider Paolini says he hints in Eldest who the next rider will be. In the book, Eragon mentions the elven children and he is told about the only two living; Alanna and Dusan. They are mentioned again, in Brisingr, while Eragon is making his sword with Rhunon. Reasons why is it POSSIBLE one of them will be the next rider: * They are both elves and none of the Riders so far are. * Alanna is closer to Eragon's age than Arya and his affections could change. * The book doesn't mention the appearance of Alanna or Dusan so it is possible that their eyes are green and/or their magic is green which would match the colour of Greeni. * They are revered by the elves because they are the only children. Reasons why it is UNLIKELY one of them will be the next rider: * They aren't mentioned regularly in either book. * Eragon says that he will always love Arya. * There isn't much to suggest they have anything to do with the dragons or the Riders. 19:59, September 8, 2009 (UTC) : CP did say though that it would be a surprise. I wouldn't put it passed him that one or the other would be the rider. The fact that they aren't mentioned a lot could just add to the "shock" feeling. Fallen62 18:17, September 9, 2009 (UTC) : CP said that the third rider is seen in the first two books, these two wernt in eragon and so cannot be the third rider : Subtle Hint? In Eldest, when Eragon first reaches Du Weldenvarden he says he hears an elf woman in the crowd singing. When he then leaves, the same thing happens. It is possible that this was just adding to atmosphere but it could be something bigger and more meaningful. What do you think? yes i noticed this as well. i thought about it for a while then decided that it does have importance. maybe jealiousness from Arya and a "cat-fight"? ~MF Possible Title...? It just occurred to me that the new book title might be "Aren". It is possible, as CP said the book title had something to do with inheritance, and Eragon technically "inherited" the ring from Brom. I had also thought that the person on the beach in Eragon's dream would be Murtagh, with Eragon and Arya leaving on the boat. Greeni and Saphira would be the two dragons flying above, Thorn having been killed. Several possibilities for why Murtagh would be crying, but my two "favorites": he missed an opportunity to kill Eragon before he left Alagaesia as retribution for killing Thorn or he changed his ways, but not before Thorn was killed, so he is left in Alagaesia all alone. I honestly don't think that Thorn will survive in Book 4, but I do think that Murtagh will. I do think that it is Eragon and Arya leaving on the ship, though. Fallen62 18:34, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Who is shruikan? will shruikans identity be revealed in book 4? and if soo who is he? why did galbatorix want him to be his new dragon? is it because MABYE he is saphiras father. all we know about saphiras parents is that they died during the fall of the riders and that her mother was wild and father was a riders dragon. plus nobody knows shuikans first name it is very possible that he could have servived his riders death and then galby took saphiras egg along with shruikan as his new dragon. - I'm pretty sure that Saphira knows who her parents are unless the names that have been told to her are not correct. This could be possible though because Eragon got told by Murtagh the uncorrect person which was his father (Murtagh told Eragon that they both were Morzan's son but this was untrue, because Eragon's father was Brom). shurikan cant be saphira, father cause her parents were told 2 her by Gleader in eldest but i cant remembertheir names shurikan is shurikan,s first name and galby wanted him cause he lost his other dragon On the above I think that in Eldest Glaedr tells Saphira her parents names, and her mother was called Vervada and a wild dragon and her dad was bound to a rider---Gilderien 9-22-09 Angela - major part to tell Angela is hinted to be the new rider more than Roran and everyone else in Eldest. She is mysterious in that she is an expert in magic, has Solembum, and has been to Elesmera. She may be the person of power Eragon falls In love with, and that would be perfect if she has a dragon. I think if this is true she is secretly Galbatorx's secret daughter, but that is only an opinion. I can go along with all of this stuff but 2, eragon can't fall in love with a 500+ woman and expect her to fall in with him, if she was galbatorix She would not been given accsess to ellesmera and a dragon has not hatched for a woman well over a 100(at least it isn't mentioned in the book). Wow New Revelation I think now that Angela and Selena are the same person and Angela told her own fortune and thats why she went away from Brom. If this is so it would make the 4th book a lot more heartwarming cause its good to know and Eragon could be happy. Shure brom saw that selena was dead i think its much more likely that angela was a dragon rider Saphira/Thorn Death? I think Saphira or thorn will die and there will be a major battle over the heart of hearts. This will cause Murtagh's true name to change as he either simpithises for Eragon or/ feels crushed at the loss of Thorn. This will let him join the Varden with more hearts and they can use the power to Steel more Hearts and the male Egg and kill G-man. Element-Themed Has anyone else realized that the dragon colors(Saphira=Blue=Water, Thorn=Red=Fire, Un-known=Green=Earth) are all colors of the elements? do you think this has anything to do with it?? ~MF : I'm sure it was planned, but I don't think that it has a real impact on the story itself... Besides, what color would you make wind...? :P Fallen62 19:01, October 20, 2009 (UTC) : : Acctually, It Wasn't. CP stated that the colours of the dragons were based on the colours of lightsabers from star wars, and so are nothing to do with the elements. 09:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC) GREY/WHITE becky My theories I thought of one that did not stand on the theories list Eragon and Angela board the ship - Tenga cries out Dragons may be Greenie and Saphira if it turns out that Angela is the third rider Eragon would leave alagesia and never return, there is a possibility that alagesia might change, wich makes him "leave" Next dragon rider Roran = No, I highly doubt it, if Roran became a dragon rider he would be immortal, and I don't think Paolini will ruin the romance between Roran and Katrina Spine beeing Bid'Daum Im not sure of this and i don't got the time to check it atm, by the time the humans settled in Palnacar, would really Bid'Daum be big enough to be the spine? Wich brings me to this: wouldn't people notice if the spine were growing? Edit: I forgot, If greenie already had hatched, we most likely would know via Murthag and/or Galba would get really pissed off and take care of Eragon himself Fransken 04:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) (btw Im new to wikia stuff so i dunno how to put a link to my profile here ._. i'll try tho, but I call myself fransken so send me a message if you want to discuss theories or wreck mine, i accept critism as long as it doesn't go to far) Just a thought...I think the next dragon rider should be the girl in the thrid book that solembum talks to and angela tells her fortune to. Have you ever thought that maybe she is, since she had the indents of shackles on her wrists and wanted to get revenge. It's most likely that they wanted to get revenge on Galbatorix...what did he do to her and her friend? Is it possible that they worked for him and the egg hatched for her and he imprisoned her? Or maybe the green eggshell in the Stone of Broken eggs (or some name along that line) was her dragon's? I don't think it would be Arya who is the next dragon rider. If she was, she'd have already come into the book with her dragon, because it takes about a full book for the dragon to mature. No, the dragon has to have already hatched, or eragon will never defeat galbatorix in time , because galbatorix will destroy the varden. It should be the teenage girl who is the rider, also, because the had the arms of a swordsman. A rider must already have a background as a swordsman because christopher paolini can't spend a whole book teaching the person how to fight. Also, though arya is a logical choice, isn't she a bit too logical? after all, if she were a dragon rider, the whole book would be predictable... She would defeat galbatorix with eragon, they'd fall in love, blah blah blah. WHATEVER. Nobody would care. Chris's sales would plummet. We'd all be devestated by the boringness.It's also possible that they come from farther north, where dragons might not be on the verge of extinction. Because Eragon could not place their accents, they must come from far away. The girl could've come from the north with her dragon to help fight. All in all, it should be the mysterious girl. She's a character surrounded by mysteries, and Chris must, MUST elaborate on her. Eragon himself thinks that they will help "shape the future of Alegeasia", and Angela would not have asked him to bless them if it wasn't important, seeing as how it drains his strength. Always thinking! ;-] -Anonymous PS: Sorry if I put this in the wrong place. again, i have to mention that CP said that the third rider is in both eragon and eldest (though not necceseraly as a rider) and so cannot be the two women whos first appearence is in the third book Swordsquirrel 21:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC) A Quick Idea While reading Eldest, I had an idea. I think that the leaders of the armies set against Galbatorix will die, And be replaced by their daughter/sons as - Ajihad was replaced by Nausauda, His Daughter. Hrothgar was replaced by Orik, His adopted son. So this suggests Islanzadi will die during the war, And Arya will take her place. ~Ash~ ~Audr~ possible, but King Orrin would also count as a leader of the varden, and as far as we know, he has no known heirs. 09:23, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Murtagh and Nasuada i reckon that murtagh and nasuada will go into a relationship IF murtagh escapes from galbatorixes grasp. This may be kept secret from Eragon and he may get angry if he finds out. i think Eragon will find a MASSIVE hold of eldunari, so big that he grows extroadinarily quickly and soon grows even larger than Galbatorix. i think that the man who saw the stars will help him locate them as they would have to be difficult to find if even Brom had not discovered them. the eldunari wont make eragon grow larger than galbatorix it will make more powerful than he already is however, galbatorix has had years to hone his powers whereas eragon is a new rider and he wont be able to fully understand his new powers. this is shown as oromis tells him that he could just give him the powers of an elf but he wouldnt understand how he got them. oh and also saphira would most likely grow alot like thorn did when murtagh gained the eldunari. and galbatorix is still the same size as a normal human, he hasnt become a giant over night lol. Jameel The green dragon on the cover may actually hatch AFTER a final battle and be hatched after they have collected the eggs. I believe that a new sister/half-sister, of Eragon and Murtagh will be revealed and the egg will hatch for her, bringing the green dragon on the front Becky (i hope you like my theorys) again, third rider is in first two books = no new characters Swordsquirrel 21:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!! Random new theory What about the final dragon-rider being the baby that eragon blessed, Elva (please dont be afraid to criticize me because i had the idea a minutea ago and JUST wrote it dow LOL) The problem with that is that the dragon would about a year younger than the rider How to change Murtagh's true name - kill Nasuada As Murtagh has a crush on Nasuada if she died he would grieve and so his loyalties might change and so would his new name!!!! I reckon that then Thorn and Saphira would mate and if the book goes like Harry potter and does that '19 years later' thing their daughter/son would probably be the green dragon (please tell me if i am wrong and any similar theories you have, i would love to hear them) the green dragon egg already exists and therefore cannot be the result of saphira and thorn mating Jameel My Thoughts I believe several things and will give my reasons for them as well. 1. Arya will be the rider of Greeni, not Roran. Arya's magic is green and in no way should CP seperate Katrina and Roran. 2. Galbatorix will be killed by the swird, Brisngr while the sword is on fire. It will only make sense that since Brisngr will be used seeing as CP first introduced it and Eragon tends to use it a lot. 3. Selena is alive. I do not believe Selena is Angela like some people believe. Several facts proove that to be wrong. 1: Brom would have reconginized her in Terim by the feeling of her mind. 2: Oromis said he met her a long time ago and I highly doubt Garrow, her brother, would be that old. But according to CP, "No Comment" basically screamed yes to me. 4. Eragon's Dream.: I believe that IF, repeat, IF his dream comes true, then Arya and Eragon will board the ship with Saphira and Greeni circling overhead with Murtagh screaming on the shore. 5. Eragon, through Tenga, will discover te true name of the Ancient Language and that would give him tremendous power and he would use that power to defeat Galbatorix. 6. The reason Eragon will be banished is, disturbing the Menoa Tree, becoming too powerful b/c of his knowledge of the Ancient Language's name, and something to do with the vault of souls. (prolly brining Brom back to life) What do you guys think? Observations Into Character Galbatorix Search for "the name" I believe that either he is searching for the name of the ancient language or the name of a very particular word within the language. That word being Death. If you think about it, it very much suits his character. Before his dissent into madness, he believed himself invincible, and thus went alone to hunt stray urgals. he was ambushed, defeated, and lost his beloved dragon in the process. Thus, he realized he was not in fact invincible. The events fortold afterward involve him eraticating anything that might pose a threat. Anything he see's as more powerful than he, he either destroys or corrupts for his own causes. Note also that he's very egotistical in the 1st place. Facts supporting that would be him thinking himself invincible, and demanding a replacement dragon after said disaster. Thus, I dont think he feels Eragon is a serious threat to him as it stands. I believe, Galbatorix is convinced that there is only one force in the world stronger than he, and thats the inevitablility of Death. Thus, should he find its true name, he could morph its nature or use it to protect himself from it, while using it as the ultimate weapon against any foe who might oppose him. The Spine The spine is a mysterious "X" factor throughout the franchise so far. Eragon himself being the person most familliar with the region and even he knowing little about it other than its trails and wildlife. My theory is that the "Grey Folk" spoken of by Oromis vanished after changing the nature of magic to a spoken language, and hid themselves from the world in the spine. Clearly there is a great magical presence within the spine, as implied throughout the 1st two books that people have feared it for generations. There is another possibility that Eragon 1 resides within the spine, with his dragon who some have alluded to possibly being the spine itself. But I dont believe that any dragon could truly grow to that magnificent size. Glaedr himself was an ancient dragon (albiet not as ancient as Eragon 1's dragon) and while massive, was only perhaps two or three times the size of Saphira. I believe it would make much more sense if the mysterious presence of magic in the spine was actually the Grey Folk, perhaps the only magical beings that Galbatorix might have reason to fear. Since it was also alluded to that Galbatorix fears the spine, after loosing a large part of his army to it. Tenga I've observed many Tenga theories. I would like everyone to keep in mind, all of the characters throughout the franchise that were implied to die, but never actually admitted to dying. Two very interesting cases being Eragon 1 and the former king of the elves. If Tenga proves to be more than a crazy magical hermit, save for possibly being one of the Grey Folk possibly banished for continuing the practice of magic and learning knowledge, he may prove to be a former vital character, and possibly the newest mentor to Eragon in his time of educational need. The New Rider 1st, I dont believe its Roran, simply because throughout the last two novels Rorans presence has been used to counter Eragon. Eragon is a character enthralled with magic, and dragons, and lore. Roran has served as CP's example of humans showing tremendous strength without the need of magical trinkets or mythical creatures. Katrina and Roran's romantic setting also allude to Roran insisting on remaining a very mortal character, wanting to lead a life of happiness with his wife. I also dont believe Roran will become any sort of King or the like. He's a leader only to his own men. And he doesnt have ambition or dreams of grandure. He's a simple minded fighter striving to make the world a safe place for his family and friends. Arya is also not a seemingly candidate for the new rider, simply because everything fits too well, and CP has already issued that the next rider will be a suprise, regardless of any hints provided in the 2nd book. 3 riders are human, all males. She, a woman elf. Her magic and eyes are both Green, the insuing romantic interest between Arya and Eragon (if that truly is what Arya feels for him). The pieces just seem TOO perfect. I dont think many would apreciate the book if life in Alagaisia were to unfold so perfectly, and I dont think CP dissagrees with me. The only, and most logical choice at the moment to me would be Nausuada. CP has admitted that her character would go through significant transformations in the final book, and that could be due to her having a dragon, or perhaps abandoning the Varden for Murtagh. Perhaps both. There could be numerous choices as to who it is, but to me it would naturally have to be one of those three, for the final dragon to have a significant impact on the final novel. The Dream Eragon Had Pertaining to the dream, I really enjoyed one view that it could actually be referring to the past, instead of a future premonition. If indeed it is a vision of the future, then following the logic I've used, I believe it will be Eragon as the man on the boat, and Murtagh on the shore, perhaps weeping over Nausuada's possible death (possibly another reason for her character transformation) or the deaths of Thorn and Selina. Perhaps he weeps for losing his last family member left. other than this I have no insight as to what the other mysteries might be. ```` The Grey Coyote about the new rider bit, i dont think there is really much going between nausuada and murtagh, they met once, and i think public influence has blown the possible romance way out of proportion Swordsquirrel 21:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Eragon's dream Has anyone considered Eragon's dream of the two tall people (or elves or whatever) on the boat with two dragons above as people (or elves) that are coming from a land far away to help the Varden, maby some elves from Vroengard, and that the dragons in the sky have riders on their backs and are to help the Varden. Is this possible or does it say that the two persons are leaving, in Eragon's dream? I'm not totaly 100% sure but is it a possibility? What about the rock???? i think, in brisingr, on page 34, it sais "the tip of saphiras tail twitched, and her scales clinked on a worn dome of rock that protuded from the ground" and now if you look at the map if alagaesia, there are some hills and a srange dome thing under helgrind... ???????????????????????????????????????? also please remember, the rock of kuthian and the vault of souls are not nesesarely the same thing... -- 23:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC)loz dog (My Theories) 1. Regarding The mysterious 'O world ones', The title here is called 'Intersecting Sagas', suggesting something along the lines of this being Paolini's next book. Just a thought. The accent he can't place suggests that too. I personally believe this is his next book/saga. 2. Regarding 'The Vault of Souls' The rock of Kuthian, to be honest, is impossible for us to place. You can claim its Aren (which I personally believe is just too stupid. BUT. We know that it's probably somewhere Solembum has been. He knew about the brightsteel under the menoa tree because he'd seen it. So we can probably assume that werecats don't have near omnipotent abilities. So we can infer from here that solembum has seen it personally. For that reason, I would make a guess at the 5 hills and Edur Ithindra (Tenga's place of residence). It's a bit of a longshot, but it's even possible the vault here contains all the dragons/eldunari Galbatorix is yet to break. The logical evidence behind 'the G-man' making this his hiding place is supported by The proximity of the Raz'acs lair, near enough to Ura'baen to be convenient, and protected by Tenga, (assuming they are in league somehow). Furthermore, the 'chord being struck' in Oromis' memory is explainable as result of the elven origins of the tower. It's also a highly sensible choice by Paolini, who will be struggling to fit it all into one book, as the path set by Nasuada in Brisingr would again fit with this location. Those are some quick thoughts, but overall its simply a lack of knowledge on the matter which hinders us. 3. On Greeni. Potential candidates that aren't already extensively discussed... - Roran and Katrinas baby? Paolini never said that Greeni and rider would have much of a role in book 4. Could be a nice end. Just throwing it out there. - Katrina? Would be interesting. lol. - Selena? Could go down. Oediphus complex and all that. Ok, no more jokes. Lets be honest, Arya is simply too ridiculously obvious. Paolini just wouldn't want to kill it like that. And I'm sorry, but Angela's prophecy promised romance twixt eragon and some mysterious noble lady. Arya and Eragon? Romance? When? When has there been anything romantic? (Go wikipedia Romantic) I just assumed Paolini didn't really know how to write romance, but he did Katrina and Roran brilliantly. So could be some brilliant twist coming... here's hoping... Back on track, in terms of interest, a dwarf rider would be great. But Paolini quite clearly shows that immortal + King = serious hitting of the fan. So not Orik. Which would just ruin everything. Don't worry about the whole blood pacts, I'm sure paolini could make something in to fit that. I just think he won't is all. So Angela has been mentioned alot, and it would be a fairly interesting one. The character is based on someone in rl, so maybe bears more significance to Pal (Paolini) then we think. But honestly, I think that Greeni is hatched somewhere. Just makes it alot more of a surprise. And my final thought on the matter, why should it be on Eragons side? Why not Tenga? :P Oh I lied, another thought. Have to mention this, someone talked about the dragon colours being based on elements. Sorry, they're based on Star wars lightsabers. Pal confessed this in so many words, and on this thought, why can't the Greeni follow some similiar twist (a la luke and leia) Where Selena has survived and had a daughter, who also received dragon, also trained by Selena, etc, etc. Cba with any more, rant finished. If you've read this far congrats. again remeber that CP said that the third rider is in the two first books therefore new characters, roran and katrinas child, most dwarves are ruled out, plus galbatorix would have mentioned something if the third egg had been stolen, or if it had hatched hed have the rider out enforcing also i think he vault of souls is a deposit of eldunari sorry if this seems boring, but i makes sense Swordsquirrel 21:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Tenga and the Seven words of Brom I think that tenga is a grey folk-he has grey hair, and also has mastery over magic without needing the Ancient Language and the seven words Brom told Eragon might be something to do with Tenga, eg. proving he is the true heir of Vrael or possibly half of a two part spell of "Tremendous Power" of the Grey Folk to cast down Galbatorix.Gilderien 15:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC)Gilderien Actually, that makes a fair bit of sense, especially when you think about how he has several compendiums of true names and when he rants: "For centuries we have lived like savages, SAVAGES! I will usher in an age of light and all my kind shall praise my deed!" So if he were a Grey Man, he is probably trying to find a way to bring back his race's old, and incredible power. Gybrikkyus Sal 15:15, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Copied from another page Ok, so there are many theories for what are going to happen in the next book, but what do we know for sure? Ok the things we do know are: Solebum's predictions. In Brisingr Paolini fufiled one prediction... "when in doubt, look under the Meona tree for a weapon..." (the brightsteel that was forged into a sword.) But the "Rock of Kuthian" was not mentioned yet. On the other hand. Bigrit has not fufiled her promice to take revenge on Roran, We don't know what kind of revenge, but it's a revenge nonetheless. Most of the info we have is from past predictions from Angela. Like "A great romance". We don't know if it was just the "Incident" with Arya, but a new romance may still be ahead. Another thing, The remaining Dragon. I believe that the final dragon might eigther hatch for Arya, Angela or to Roran. I don't think anyone else would fit the job. Two Fates may be linked like the Last dragon hatches for Arya, and Saphira and the last dragon Mate, thus saving their race, and Arya and Eragon, Marry, thus fufiling the "Great romance" Prediction. But this is all theory. We also know for sure that Eragon and saphira will try to rescue the Eldunari. We don't know if they succeed, but they probably will. Another topic. Because it's the Last book, of course there is going to be the end of Galbotorix, and the freedom of Alagaësia. So that is what is most likely to happen in the last book of the Inheritance cycle. i think the words angela used were "epic romance" im no expert, but the uber fail in eldest didnt seem that epic to me Swordsquirrel 21:20, August 23, 2010 (UTC)